


相关号码

by ClaireQiu



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQiu/pseuds/ClaireQiu
Summary: Shaw不明白Root为何如此执着于言语上的挑逗，就像少了便会导致什么重要的身体疾病一样，坚持得风雨无阻、毫不懈怠。Root还未加入小队时，偶尔和Shaw一起处理相关号码。
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw





	相关号码

# Chapter 1

号码来的时间早了十几分钟，扼杀了Shaw解决完一份煎饼的所有可能。所以她在下手时稍重了些，赢得了Reese一个意义不明的斜视。

这个清晨一如既往的无趣。号码依然是毒贩子，其动机和处理流程已可以写成流水线标准，无聊得让人想死。甚至在她出言讥讽时也没有人回应，只让无聊的等级又蹭蹭蹭地向上蹿了好几个台阶。

_没趣。_

Reese似乎并不这样觉得，他自顾自地忧虑着北极光项目暴露的问题，脸上的担忧都可以拧出水来。但她并没觉得有什么大问题，Control吃瘪、他们依然有号码，于她而言都是极大欢喜的事。所以她有一搭没一搭、心不在焉地回着Reese的话，只满心考虑着待会儿再进旁边餐厅点一份煎饼来吃。

若不是Root突然冒出来的话，这也本是个可行的计划。

这女人总这样，就跟特地要与她过不去一样，每次的出场时间都掐得恰到好处。堂而皇之的利用那个万能耳蜗监视他们的对话，接着便迎着所有人惊异的目光隆重登场。如此反复，乐此不疲。

在机车的震耳欲聋的轰鸣声中，摩托上面的女人摘下了头盔，迎着他们的目光绽放出了一个灿烂的笑容，“孩子们，想我了没？”

Shaw不明白Root为何如此执着于言语上的挑逗，就像少了便会导致什么重要的身体疾病一样，坚持得风雨无阻、毫不懈怠。她毫不示弱地反唇相讥：“对，跟肠子里的蛔虫一样那么想。”

但Root似乎笑得更开心了，声音立刻低了下来，透着慢慢的暗示和诱惑，“我真喜欢你的比喻。”

Shaw觉得自己就像一拳打在了空气上，与此同时还悲惨地闪了腰，极端不舒服。她抬头瞥了眼旁边的Reese，他依然是那面无表情的样子，发神般看着Root的方向，不知是何心态。他和Finch似乎都能对Root那些既无边界又满是挑衅的话无动于衷，而Shaw实在不明白他们是如何做到的。

这女人总能准确地挑拨她的神经，而除了一拳挥过去之外Shaw想不出让她闭嘴的方式。她也确实这样干过，那感觉美妙得到现在都记忆犹新。而每在这个女人不知好歹地挑战她的极限时，她都十分想再来一次。

噢，她可一点儿都不会介意什么友方敌方。

但不知从何时候起，Root的笑容总给她一种动手便会矮人一等的感觉，似乎那便是气急败坏之下走投无路的做法，象征着失败。

而Sameen Shaw讨厌输。

Root的出现使她的煎饼计划泡了汤，但相关号码和抢飞机听起来似乎比煎饼更加具有吸引力。Shaw情不自禁地想着“抢飞机”这三个字以及随之可能的所有情形，其中每一个都绝对比在纽约处理千篇一律的毒贩子好玩上许多。她接过Root扔来的头盔，满心觉得这会是一个十分愉悦的假期。

但这个想法在她跨上摩托车的一刹那便悲惨夭折。手扶着前面那人的腰似是常见且符合逻辑的决定，但若稍有点身体接触，天知道Root会说些什么。所以Shaw只稍稍犹豫了一秒，便半似不经意地将双手扶在摩托前部的油箱盖上。

前面的女人却轻笑了声，就像完全看穿了她的想法一样。不过值得庆幸的是，或因为头盔的缘故，Root并没多说什么。但摩托随之而来的突然加速几乎将Shaw一个倒栽甩出去。她慌忙间抓住了Root的腰，才没让自己直接摔下去。

“Root！”她咬牙切齿地吼了过去。

Root没有说话，但后背颤动得厉害，明显笑得正开心。与此同时，女人的发尾也被风吹得一直往Shaw脸上扑，带来好一阵洗发水的清香。Shaw嫌恶地吐出被吹进她嘴里的几根头发，在后悔的同时，不禁觉得有些饿了。

*

纽约到阿拉斯加的时间并不短，而在看到登机牌上舱位时，Shaw忍不住皱了皱眉。她并不讲究，只是……经济舱对于一个由亿万富翁制造出来的万能上帝来讲是不是显得有些不太搭调？

但Root似乎毫不介意，她从一上飞机便开始疯狂的敲着笔记本，在准备起飞的过程中也毫不停歇，完全无视了空乘好几次礼貌的劝阻。而另Shaw愤怒的是，这女人总能糊弄过去。歉意地一笑、然后再无辜地道声抱歉，空乘便会第无数次走开，任由她继续我行无素。

但这女人的笑容和语调也终有个能力极限。Shaw盯着空乘脸上已不太挂得住的笑容，将椅子朝后调了些，惬意地躺好。然后她转过头，对着Root不怀好意地笑了起来，“他们迟早会把你扔出去。”

Root 停下动作，偏过头，以同样的笑容回应了她。“我可不觉得。”然后她迅速地将笔记本一合，对着后面抬起头，脸上立刻便换上了一副不好意思的样子。而Shaw迅速意识到，这个样子并不是给她看的。

在她还没来得及反应过来之前，头上便传来了另一个声音，“小姐，您好，麻烦调一下座椅靠背。”

Shaw讪讪照做，一旁的Root笑得十分得意，让Shaw十分想用力掐住这女人的脖子。

但若真如此，被扔出去的人或许会是她。

她咬牙切齿地将自己砸在椅背上，坚定地瞪着前方那人的后脑勺，在整个起飞过程中都没有朝旁边看一眼。直到身旁的女人神秘兮兮地凑了过来，堂而皇之地侵犯了她的隐私距离。她嫌恶地往旁边挪了挪位置。

“前方两排，白背心，”Root示意她朝前看，“头发乱糟糟的那个男人。”

“干嘛？”Shaw没好气地回答。

“一分钟之内，他会去上厕所，而我非常希望他能在卫生间里耗上十五分钟以上。”

“所以？”

“所以……”Root的笑十分不怀好意，玩味、神秘，让Shaw从脊梁深处有了点寒意，“Shaw，考虑过加入高空俱乐部么？”

她不可置信地看着笑得内涵丰富的Root，深刻地觉得这个女人有病。但在她来得及开口发问之前，那个男人已经站了起来，去的方向正是后方的卫生间。在Root那一点不带真情实意的鼓励和期待的目光中，Shaw骂骂咧咧地站了起来，沉着脸跟着走了过去。

她刚刚赶上。

Shaw用脚抵住关卫生间关了一半的门，一边在心里用力诅咒Root，一边抬头冲着那男人绽放出了一个迷人的笑容。“不好意思，”她稍稍压低了声音，头微低，然后抬眼，语调里带着暗示和诱惑，“我能一起进去……洗个手么？”

白背心带着个十分厚重的眼镜，联想到过来时在他座位下看到的巨大的电脑包，Shaw隐隐明白了Root要做什么。她继续保持着抬眼的动作，有意无意地舔了舔嘴唇。男人的脸上在短暂一愣之后便立刻明白了，但神色和动作依然显得太过茫然和犹豫。

Shaw在心里翻了个白眼， _nerds_ 。

余光中，Root已经起身开始了动作，所以她一步跨了进去，揪着男人的背心将他也拉了进来。关上门时，她清楚地看到后面的空乘小姐冲着她的方向翻了个白眼。

Shaw不介意原样奉还，但白背心似乎已经过了刚才的犹豫期，已是一脸的激动，紧跟着便朝她的脖子凑了过来，脸上的胡渣还弄得她一阵恶心。“嗯……”他还明显地深吸了口气。

_呃_ _……_

Shaw直接伸手按住了男人的头，然后脚下轻轻一扫，将白背心弄倒在了地上。他的头磕在一旁的水台上，发出了一声闷响，然后他便摊在地上不动了。

Shaw撇了撇嘴，在确定他没什么大碍之后，嫌恶地站直。随着倒下的男人占据了大部分空间，地上已没多少落脚的地方。她双手一撑坐在一旁的水台上，开始等。

她太熟悉相关号码的任务了，毕竟，在Finch之前，她的所有工作都围绕着相关号码在打转。但这次……却和她曾经的工作大不相同。她不知道号码是谁，也不知道在哪儿，所有的凭证都只是Root那一句“阿拉斯加有个相关号码”。

Shaw恼火地叹了口气。她习惯了Root这来去如风还从来语焉不详的行事作风，但这不代表她喜欢。

而且，她还不知事出何因。同时直觉告诉她，Root大约是不会告诉她具体事由。

她甚至完全可以猜到那女人会说什么，而一想到那些话便又让她莫名的火大。

她恼火地一把拉开卫生间的门，勉力但完美地挤出了一副慌乱的神色，告诉后舱里的空乘里面有人摔倒了。空乘的表情颇为精彩，而联想到那男人清醒之后的表情，Shaw突然觉得超级好笑，顿时便觉得这一趟或许没有想象中的那么糟心。

当然，她的好心情同样没有维持太久。

“你心情不错的样子，”Root笑望着她，“但现在都还没到十五分钟，我可以假定他并不怎么行？”

“闭嘴。”Shaw恶狠狠地说，将椅背朝后放了些，闭上眼准备睡觉。过去的经验告诉她，后面的睡觉时间可能并不太多，她绝对需要相当的休息。

Root依然在旁边噼里啪啦地敲键盘，声音吵得她异常烦躁。但没过多久，那规律的声音便渐渐舒心了起来，她很快便陷入了沉睡中。

*

事实证明，这不是个明智的举动。她睡了一路，直接错过了餐食的时间，而Root也明显没叫醒她的意愿，从头到尾都在她的笔记本上忙活，只在最后叫醒了她。

Shaw深一脚浅一脚地跟在Root身后，在机场边上的一个不知名树林间艰难跋涉。时间已是初春，纽约的积雪虽未完全融化，但气候已完全可以称得上宜人，背心加外套的组合已足够应付日常生活，而阿拉斯加却远非如此。Shaw用力裹紧了身上那件单薄的大衣，忍不住打了个冷战。而且她的靴子也不适合在雪里前行，很快便湿了个透彻。

“到底是要去哪儿？”她不满地抱怨道。

Root举起一只手示意她安静，而Shaw也迅速明白了为什么。她拉着Root躲到附近的一颗大树后，谨慎地看着前方隐隐绰绰的人影。

“有定点的，灵活巡逻的不知道还有多少，”她转头望着一旁的Root，“ **她** 看得到么？”

Root摇头，“没有摄像头。”

Shaw兴奋地舔了舔嘴唇，那就是用老方法了。充满了不定因素，危险、刺激，血液里激荡的肾上腺素让她的手心都不禁有些发汗。

她绕过几棵树，悄声朝一个大汉的背后靠近。他正无聊地将手里的弹夹拆了又卸、卸了又拆。她垫脚用左手捂住了男人的口鼻，右手用力环在了他的颈部。男人用力挣扎了起来，双手抓住她的右臂用力握紧，像是打定主意要把她的骨头捏碎。

Shaw没有松手，咬牙将男人的脖子勒得更紧了。很快，他手上便迅速消了力道，身体松软了下去。她蹲下来将男人无声的放在地上，然后看了下自己的右手，上面赫然有着十个指印，无疑会留下些淤青。她起身抬头，发现Root正站在一旁不远处，好整以暇地盯着她看，似觉十分有趣。她的脚边则躺着另一人，明显已倒下了好一会儿。

Root冲她扬了扬手里的电击枪，目光十分之得意。

“这他妈又不是比赛。”Shaw咬牙切齿地甩了甩酸痛的右手。

“不是？”Root挑了挑眉没再多说，但脸上却笑得更加灿烂了。

Shaw没理她，从Root身边擦身而过，抓起地上的枪，一言不发地往前走。接着一个枪托便将正前方一个正发呆的男人砸在了一旁的树上。

Root闲庭信步般跨过地上的人，还顺便低头看了看，“噢，我觉得能修复他鼻梁骨的医生并不多。”

Shaw瞪了她一眼，示意抓紧时间。这里的人十分业余地没有用什么无线电交流工具，应该足够她们悄无声息地走上好一段路。

前方很快便开阔了起来，出现了一个小型机场，但目力所及并没有任何飞机，只有一个巨大的停机棚伫在中央。

空旷的停机坪没有任何可以挡风的地方，在一阵阵的风中，Shaw想着早上没吃完的煎饼，觉得又冷又饿。她盯着望远镜里那个正在停机棚外一丝不苟巡逻着的守卫，下定决心待会儿要打断他的鼻子。

“你觉得情况如何？”Root的声音骤然在她耳边响起，还有温热的气息扑在她的脸上。Shaw下意识地抬起枪准备还击，却又在中途生生停住。

Root盯着近在咫尺的枪托无所谓的笑了笑，递过来了一只汉堡，“放松，神经绷太紧不利于身心健康。”

“下一次，我可不太能保证你的身心健康。”Shaw恶狠狠的威胁着说。她一把夺过Root手里的汉堡，撕开上面美联航空的包装便急急的往嘴里塞。它还是热的，里面夹的牛肉甚至还有些烫嘴，一咬便有汁喷出来。第一口下去之后，Shaw才终于真正意识到了她有多饿。她满意地呻吟了一声，几乎把整张脸都埋进了食物中。

“ _她_ 说得没错，你果然会饿。”

 **她** ？

Shaw愣了会儿，被一个人工智能如此关心只让她觉得万分诡异。牛肉一时梗在喉咙里，上下不是。

“多贴心，不是么？”Root就如同一个终于收到偶像签名的狂热粉丝一般，浑身都散发着迷恋和幸福的气息。

神经病，Shaw翻了个白眼没有理会，回头继续啃着汉堡。

Root在她旁边站定，似乎在找一个舒服的姿势，衣料摩擦声窸窣地响了好一会儿。最后，她靠着棵树悠闲地望着停机坪的方向。“那么……怎么走？”

Shaw没有抬头，“你的耳蜗没办法你也就没招了？”

“Sameen……”Root重重地咬着Shaw的名字，迎着她甩来的眼刀甜甜地笑了。

Shaw回过头盯着远方那个即将鼻梁骨不保的巡逻，“后门三个人，但武装不弱，还有两个巡逻的，看面积和速度应该是二十分钟绕一圈。”

她们的目标飞机在停机棚正前方，有人正不断往上运货，而从边缘的树林到正面并没有任何遮挡物。现在正是白天，她们直接走上去会同灯塔一样醒目。唯一的方法便是从现在的位置经停机棚后面进去，运气好的话，可以绕开巡逻。

但被发现依然也只是时间问题而已。

“可能会很热闹。”Root安静地说。

 _一定会很热闹_ ，Shaw吞下了最后一口汉堡，满意地咂咂嘴，嘴角愉悦地向上弯起了一个弧度，“没错。”

*******

Shaw贴在停机棚的墙壁，静静地算着时间，等确定巡逻人员已走到另一边对角后，伸手绕过一旁的拐角，戳了戳拐角那边守卫的肩。他惊愕的神情和接下来鼻梁骨断裂的声音几乎一样令人愉悦，她按着男人的头重重撞在了一旁的墙上，他很快便倒了下去，不再动弹。

Root闲庭信步般跨过地上的人，还顺便低头看了看，“噢，我觉得能修复他鼻梁骨的医生并不多。”

Shaw瞪了她一眼，示意抓紧时间。这里没有地方可以藏下找个昏迷的男人，而且并没有隐藏的意义。距离另一人巡逻过来还有十分钟，不过这应该足够她们悄无声息地走上好一段路。

她将后门推开了一个缝，侧身闪了进去。热成像仪显示停机棚里有十一个人，除了飞机前方三个运货的以及一旁守着的两个人之外，其余六人都零散地分散在各处，热情地邀请着她们前去各个击破。

Shaw不由自主地有些兴奋。这一切都和曾经在ISA的时光太过相似，充满了挑战、危险和各种不定因素。血液里激荡的肾上腺素让她的手心都不禁有些发汗。

她绕过箱子，悄声朝一个大汉的背后靠近。他正无聊地将手里的弹夹拆了又卸、卸了又拆。她垫脚用左手捂住了男人的口鼻，右手用力环在了他的颈部。男人用力挣扎了起来，双手抓住她的右臂用力握紧，像是打定主意要把她的骨头捏碎。

Shaw没有松手，咬牙将男人的脖子勒得更紧了。很快，他手上便迅速消了力道，身体松软了下去。她蹲下来将男人无声的放在地上，然后看了下自己的右手，上面赫然有着十个指印，无疑会留下些淤青。她起身抬头，发现Root正站在一旁不远处，好整以暇地盯着她看，似觉十分有趣。她的脚边躺着一个人，无疑是被先前的动静吸引了过来。

Root对她扬起了手中的电击枪，“我快。”

“这他妈又不是比赛。”Shaw咬牙切齿地说，甩了甩酸痛的右手。

“不是？”Root挑了挑眉，“哦，那……嫉妒么？”她再次举起那把电击枪，笑得一脸得意。

Shaw没理她，从Root身边擦身而过，抓起自己的枪，一个枪托便将正前方一个瘫在椅子上睡觉的男人砸晕在了地上。

但前方迅速嘈杂了起来，吼声和杂乱的脚步声渐渐显得越发的清晰。

Shit.

Shaw咬了咬牙，这还没到十分钟。但现在的情况已不容得她多想，一颗子弹擦着她的手臂飞了过去。她拉着Root迅速躲在了一旁的箱子后面，举枪还击。

八个愤怒的军火贩子，真他妈太棒了。

子弹飕飕地从她们头顶飞过，她抬枪对着前方一通盲射，希望能阻止对方前进的步伐。一旁，Root冷静地抓着两只枪，和她近乎无缝地同对面交火。

在Shaw曾经的搭档里，Cole是停留时间最长的一个。他很少离开他的厢车，但少数时候依然会遇到这种对面撞上的情况。而在那时，他一定会恐慌。Shaw从未抱怨，这只是不是他的专长而已。他对她，绝对尽到了一个搭档应有的责任。

但Root却完全不同。她精通电脑，她擅长于枪械，而最重要的是，她跟得上她的节拍。

Root的两只枪无疑有着巨大的压制效果。Shaw谨慎探出一点身子，两枪将一个正探头探脑的男人打了个正着。

对面已经倒下了三个。

Shaw在又一阵猛烈的枪声中缩了回来，在心里狠狠骂了两句。这绝不是她计划中的样子，巡逻的那人比她先前计算的时间足足快了五分钟，直接将她们会正面对上的敌人数量加了一倍。

她隐隐觉得有什么地方不太对，但一时想不起心底那惴惴不安的感觉从何而来。

在她换弹夹的空隙里，Root抬起身冲着对面放了好几枪。在她重新蹲下来时，Shaw清楚地听到了一个人的哀嚎声。

四个……

Shaw猛然意识到了有哪儿不对，对面的几个人中，并没有包括在外绕圈巡逻的人。她猛地转身，正看到一个正朝她们奔来的身影。

她们现在最不需要的，便是前后夹攻。

Shaw举枪扣下扳机时，只发出了一声空响。她立刻扔开已无用的手枪，抓起大腿旁的刀便朝男人扔了过去。他侧身躲开了，但枪却因此失了准头，将一旁的一个箱子扫得碎屑四散。

Root自动补上了她的空缺，对面的枪声暂时弱下了许多。Shaw趁机向后扑了过去，在巡逻来得及开第二枪之前，便一拳击中了他的腹部，然后抓着他握枪的手用力一拧，枪随着骨折的声音掉在了地上。在男人的痛呼声中，Shaw赶紧补了两拳将他放倒在了地上。

*

是坑


End file.
